


Bound

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Albino MC, Alcohol, Also reset AU, Also she gets abused much worse, Also there is one-sided!Jumin, Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Death, Enjoy! I hope you love it as much as I loved writing jt, F/M, Happy End!, Just read the story!, Kidnapping, M/M, Mc is their sister, Murder, Porn With Plot, Props to u for reading tags, So beward of that!, Sorry folks!, Sorry i felt like writing angst, Stop reading the tags already!, There is nsfw, There's no smut in good end, Triggers, Triplets, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist, With yoosung, You're hopeless ;-;, You're still reading?!, and uh, cuz why not, its very confusing, lol, suggested rape, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: MC is the triplet of Saeyoung and Saeran, shes a female which means she often gets the worse out of the 3, between being rented out to men, they make a plan to escape. But sometimes, things just arnt meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another angst one shot! I started up a new wattpad so if you guys would like to read my work non related to Mystic messenger go ahead and check it out, it would help motivate me allot! Please and thank you. The username is the same as the one on here: breakerofthebroken

"Mommy! Please…. Let go!" The helpless girl eyed her mother as she pulled her by her red and brown hair.

Her eyes wandered to the room where her two brothers are, noticing the door cracked and 2 sets of golden eyes peering through.

"Shut up! Be a good little girl and come here," the strange man started walking towards her, towering over her small figure as the mother restrained her. "Ill pay 100000 won for one night."

The womans eyes lit with joy, greed over taking her humane emotions, "Do whatever you want with her, shes all yours."

This was her life, auctioned off from multiple different men where they would… do things to her. "Saeran… Saeyoung please…" her voice barely came out as a whisper as her eyes looked pleadingly towards her brothers room.

"Little twerp! What the fuck did you just say?" A hand strikes her face as the woman continues to scream at her. Tears had long since run out, but if she weren't so dehydraded maybe she would never stop crying. 

'Why does this happen to me?' The girls thoughts began to wander. 'Does god hate me? Why doesn't anyone help me!?' Her mind was relentless as the night continued on, the man, like all others, merciless against her, abusing her physical state and worsening her mentality.

 

By morning she was returned to her home, normally shes locked in a dog cage, which was put on for men to observe her, bidding who would have their way with her come night. But today she was free to roam.

For once she got a break, her mother hasn't returned from the night partying.

"[MC]! Over here!" A sharp whisper comes from her brothers room. She looks over to see a pair of glowing gold eyes, and instantly her heart is filled with hatred. They were triplets but they were treated so much better.

"What do you want?" She snaps at the boy, who flinches but continues talking, "I found a way to escape…" 

Her eyes widen, "Saeyoung… show me." She steps foward to their room, for the first time ever she goes inside. Her heart is filled with anticipation but that does not replace the feeling of betrayel she gets from these two mopheads.

"Look," he sets out multiple pieces of paper, which she assumes are plans. "As you see here if we-"

"Saeyoung I can't read." She states matter of factly, but shes genuinly surprised that they can, when did they learn? And why were they busy learning to write when they could have been helping her?!

"I- uh… well next weekend. Just wait for me okay?" She nods her head, might as well, its her only hope.

 

The rest of the week passed trechorously slow, each night more antagonizing than the last, each man destroying a piece of her sanity bit by bit.

Finally saturday night came along, its the one day she gets a break, its the one day that the men actually have to go home to their wives. "[MC], psst." She looks over to the two boys who are sneaking through the living room.

"The cage is locked." She points to the padlock to try to emphasize her point.

"Okay we will look for the key," they tiptoe throughout the house, searching the rooms for that special piece of metal. After a good amount of time, they heard a door click. "Crap, Saeran we have to go. Im sorry [MC]…. I promise we'll come back for you."

They rush through the cracked window as she gapes at them. "Please! Dont leave me! Saeyoung…. Saeran…" the tears openly stream down her face as she watches her last pieces of hope dash through the yard into the black of night.

 

"Where did they go!?" The woman screams in rage, clawing at the girl's clothes. "I dont know! Mommy I'm sorry- Please stop!" The hits come, hands never ending, leaving marks on her skin in their trail.

"Useless piece of trash girl!" She throws her liquor bottle at the girl, hitting her square in the head, shattering the bottle instantly. 

Blood streams down from her skull, as her vision begins to fade. "Mommy…"

The last thing she saw was red filling her vision, reminding her of the other boys. How their hair lit up in the sunlight, and every dream she has ever had of escaping with them.

With that, her pain ended. Leaving the boys now able to call themselves twins as they were the only family they had left, forgetting about her to try to hide the pain. When they both felt the gaping whole in their heart they knew instantly what had happened, they're bound after all.


	2. BAD END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its very confusing! So this is a reset AU where the sister keeos getting caught in bad endings and dies! Please read all of it to understand! Thanks so much! Good end coming soon.

"Target in position," Saeyoung shot a glance towards Saeran as he spoke through the microphone to the agency they worked for. "Should I take the hit?" 

He contenued, ignoring the clench in his heart, most likely guilt of who the person at the other end of his gun is. 

Eye twitching Saeran put his hand up as to halt his brothers movement. "Somethings happening…" Muttered words barely reaching his ears. Reverting his attention back to the woman, noting how her skin reflected the moonlight like a mirror.

Thats when it happened. A multitude of men surrounded her, holding various weapons; threats spilled their mouth with a senese of fear.

Through the tresses of her hair, a smirk formed on her lips as she moved into action.

It all happened so quickly, the twins could barely believe their eyes, the woman was swiftly moving between the ambush of people, taking them out one by one. 

"Take her out! Now!" A voice boomed through the headset, effectively shaking them out of their trance. Once again raising their weapons and aiming at the woman.

Saeran smiled as he timidly reached for the trigger. "Boom bitch." He slammed his finger back as the shot resonated in the air, a piercing loud screech makes his eyes widen. He missed. 

"I got this," Saeyoung shot a look at Saeran before readjusting the rifle in his hands. He looked down the hill to where she now stand dormant. Bodies surrounded her, chest heaving, face flushed, and white hair adorned her face. "And dont worry I'll actually get it." He sent a wink to his brother, whos eye twitched in response.

Looking back to the woman only to notice her figure has disappeared. "What the-" 

He was inturupted by a knee to the nose. "Who the hell are you." Both brothers were now facing the womans red eyes. Saeran tried to raise his gun in time but he was slower. The said female had knocked both weapons out of their hands and into a bush some where down the hill. 

"I'll ask again. Who. Are. You." Her fists shook as she spoke, now leaning down to their level. They had not moved from their sitting position since she had 'arrived', making them much shorter.

Saeyoung cleared his throat, slightly intimidated. They had just watched her single handedly take out about a dozen armed men. Most likely trained at that. 

"Well ma'am-" 

"Don't fucking tell her you idiot!" The brother was interuppted by Saerans raging voice.

"My name is 707~," he started, winking at the woman. "But you can call me anytime"

"… I can't belive you just did that," The voice in the headset finally spoke up. "Get the woman now or we will have some problems."

Both males jolted at the stern voice.

"You want me dead right?"

Nodding, the younger brother took a glance at her appearence. White hair framing her face, reaching down to the length of the curve in her back. Just above the black pants that outlined the curves of her hips.

A solemn look in her eye, she let out a sigh.

"My name… is Jung. But I'm sure you know that if you're hitmen." 

"Well actually we didn't but… I would say nice to meet you if the circumstances were different." The response left the lips of Saeran. Thoughts swirling in his head as to why they were having a civil conversation; They are supposed to kill her, not be friends. 

"Ah well, now you know. Well… Can I have a few last words?" She sank down into the grass, taking a few blades between her fingers and twirling them.

"I suppose." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

She looked around the hospital room. Not recognizing the sterile smell along with disinfectant that entered her nose.

"Hello?" Speaking out, her voice cracked, muffled by an oxygen mask surrounding both her mouth and nose. Reaching up she feels around, the cloth adorning her head and the rest of her body, some spotted with spots of red.

"You're awake." A man in white came in. She visibly flinched; eyes widening and her mouth opening getting ready to scream. 

'No no no. Please let me go!' Her mind was racing but voice failed her.

"Its going to be okay. My name is Doctor Bora," he took steps towards her bed, checking vitals and the needles piercing her flesh. She took in all the machines connected to her. "You're in safe hands now." His eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled.

Letting out a sigh and calming her aching nerves. "My name is [MC]."

"Very nice to meet you, [MC]." He engulfed her small hand in his, the warmth seeping through the bandages and when his hand retreated, she missed it. It reminded her of the times her brothers had held her in the midst of the hell she called life.

"[MC], some very nice ladies are going to ask you some questions in a minute. Please don't be afraid okay?"

She nodded her head as she watched Dr. Bora leave the room, closing the door softly as he left.

For once, she felt at peace. 

 

"Thank you for your time Miss Choi. One last question. Would you like to join us with our family?" The two ladies stood beside her bed after asking what felt like an eternity of never ending questions.

She shook in fear. She didn't want another repeat. No. Shaking her head fiercely, she noted the hurt in their eyes. But that didn't matter, they were just going to hurt her anyways. They're all the same.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Silent and chaste," she inhaled the crisp night air. "Thats what Jung means. My real name is [MC] but… my boss renamed me." 

The boys admired the way she seemed so at peace. She reminded them so much of their lost sister. It hurt knowing they would be responsible for her death.

"I'm not afraid of death. When I was little… I was always prepared for everyday to be my last. Besides it's not like any one will miss me. Everyone has left me." 

Her eyes watered slightly. Despite all emotional training, it still overpowered the dam of feelings and hurt inside her.

"Even my brothers… We were triplets, but I suppose I would've slowed them down. I wonder what they're doing now. I hope their happy, if they are, then I can be at peace too."

She contenued her monologue, staring into the abyss of black in the sky, slightly decorated with shining stars.

"I doubt they even remember me. After all I was just the girl in the cage." Standing abrubtly, she ran over to where the guns lay. Bending and grasping one, she ran a finger down the nozzle. Backtracking the steps, taking a seat infront of the boys; holding the gun out waiting for them to grasp it.

"Nice pity story, get on with it." The harsh voice broke through the earbuds. Loud enough for the woman to hear along with them.

"I can't fucking do this right now." Ripping out the headset Saeran threw it on the ground and walked to a nearby tree, sinking at the base. Holding his head in his hands, shaking.

"Jung… is your last name by chance… Choi?"  
Saeyoung looked into her eyes with his own golden ones.

She swallowed as she replied thickly, "How did you kn-"

"I found you!" Interuppted by the male throwing his arms around her, embracing her small figure. He inhaled her scent, and noticed how it hasn't changed one bit.

"I'm so sorry we left you. Im so so-" his sobs broke through as he hushed himself. Her shoulder was now wet from his tears. Finding her own mixing with the red of his hair. Her hands clenched at her side, emotions swirling through every fiber of her being.

"You… you're Saeyoung and Saeran right?" Her voice trempled, speaking right into his hlear, ignoring the face the headset was sitting right next to her lips.

"Oh god… We missed you so much. We thought you died… We.. We-" 

"Kill her." 

Eyes shot up to Saeran as he looked down at the pair. His eyes hidden by the white hair, red roots poking through. He always had been jealous of his sisters hair.

"Didn't you hear me!?" His body ran to the hugging siblings, picking up the gun.

"We fucking left her for a reason. We have a mission for a reason. She's. Supposed. To. Be. Dead." His voice grew higher as he spoke on.

"Saeran what the hell!? We can't just kill our own sister!" Saeyoung stood up, now standing between the two. Saeran pointed the gun in his direction.

"Maybe you can't. But I can." 

Within the few spans of that millisecond. He turned to the said woman and pulled the trigger. "SAERAN NO!"

Saeyoung flipped his head in time to see hers fling back as the bullet entered. Her white hair now matching theirs, red and soaked through, the hole proof of where the metal had exited.

"Oh god… oh god no…" Hands went through his red hair, "What the fuck did you just do!?" Screaming, he marched over to the brother.

"That wasn't our sister."

"Bullshit it wasn't! You and I both know it was!" His voice got a few octaves highers as he spat right into his brothers face.

"OUR SISTER IS DEAD! Remember what YOU did you fucking… you monster!" Saerans voice shook as he spoke. Shoving the other male to the grass before running off.

"Good job boys." Those words went deaf to both ears.

"No… I didn't do it…"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many years earlier~

 

"Well [MC] you have made a full recovery, I believe it's time." The doctor spoke out as the girl looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Her head lolled to the side as she spoke.

"Well… you're going to go to a place with other kids until you find a good family." Kneeling doing, his hand went to pat her head, but she recoiled before he could do so.

"No! I don't want to go!" Her eyes burned as they were on the brink of tears, " You- Doctor Bora you can't let them take me!" 

"[MC]… sweety you'll be okay, I promise." Again he tried to near her, but this time her body shook with anger.

"You lied! You are just like the rest of them! I hate you! I hate all of you! I won't let anyone hurt me again. I've had enough!" Rage filled her, overtaking her small being.

She ran towards the nearest table looking for anything, the doctor in her trail. 

"[MC]…"

"Shut up!" She whipped around, smashing a vase into his head. As it shattered the pieces sliced through her fingers.

His body fell, blood rushing out of his head.

"Useless!" She spat as she ran out of the room. Not bothering to clean her hands. Ignoring the nurses calling her name she ran out of the building. She didnt care where she was running, she just needed to run away. 

Soom enough she found herself at the entrance of a church. The hospital had allowed normal clothes, but the liquid on her hands had earned her many inquisitive looks.

Entering the building, she spots multiple unfamiliar heads. Hair of all colors enter her vision, brown, black, blonde and even blue.

"Excuse me dear. Are you lost?" A woman approached her.

She shook her head. Looking at the man next to her, the male with blue hair. 

"Well, my name is Rika, this here is-"

"Call me V" 

The girl nodded towards the couple. Taking a few steps away, slightly scared.

"Whats your name?" The female named Rika asked. As she spoke, her voice sounded so gentle, like a small harmony.

Not willing to give answers, the response was a shrug.

"You don't know?" Her voice was soft and quiet. Said female stepped a bit closer, she knelt down next to the girl, spotting her filthy hands. "Would you like to get washed up? What is that stuff?"

Her hands were dyed black as the blood had dried out. Again, a reply with a shrug.

"Rika… Should we try to find her parents. With her… condition we should be able to find them quickly." Gesturing to her white hair and red eyes.

"Yes, she reminds me of Zen," the woman chuckled as she guided the child to the restroom. "But her attitude reminds me of… never mind."

The last part she mumbled, most likely talking to herself.

After getting cleaned up she began another one sided conversation, "I think the name Jung suits you."

'Jung' nodded. This woman… maybe she wouldn't be so bad. 

 

Years passed as Jung grew up with Rika and V, slowly opening up to them. Although they had invited her to the RFA, she never did join. They were enough for her, the family she never had. She was content. Never once did she open up on what she did to… the doctor. Until the fallout

Rikas depression took a turn for the worse, as she soon left V for her paradise. With Jung being attached to said woman, she also joined her. Admiring the loyalty of her practical daughter they ran the paradise together.

It was like that for years, the sun and the moon. Her golden hair so amazingly beautiful and striking next to her pearl white locks.

It was perfect, she was worshipped and appreciated. Loved. Something she never felt before. Making the world a better place, person by person. 

Jung's 20th birthday was coming up, it had already been 6 years since… the betrayal of her brothers.

She yearned for revenge, would give up anything to bite back. She wasnt weak anymore, a powerful enemy. Training constantly to be the best both physically and mentally. 

 

"Jung, my precious moon, would you like to help some very special members adjust to paradise?" Rika's voice resonated throughout the room, carrying the same warmth it did when they had first met.

"Of course, I would love to."

"Perfect. Just follow me." 

Leaving the main room, she was lead to a room with many types of people in it. Standing agaibst a wall, each tied or chained in place. 

"This, my dears, is Jung. The moon to this paradise. The other half of me. Without her, well, most of this would not have happened. Please show her some respect."

As response, many of the people present protested and pleaded to be let go. One even threatened. But one thing was present throughout all of them. Shock. Well, maybe two. Shock and betrayal.

There was only one person who said absolutely nothing. 

Jung walked up to him, face right in his.

"What is your name?" A simple 'tch' as a response.

A slap resonated throughout the room. Jung was not one to tolerate disrespect, especially to her or Rika.

"Ill ask again. What is your name?"

"Saeran." The male answered. Lowering his head, white hair falling over his face.

"Leave him alone!" The man next to him yelled, bursting and shaking with anger.

"Who is this?" She pointed to the red head while directing her question to Saeran.

"I-i…" A punch to his gut made him scream in pain. His body curled over as Jung stepped back.

"I'm Saeyoung! Now leave him alone. Please!" Jung turned towards Rika, face empty and voice monotone. 

"Kill them."

Rika smiled, the sweet smile that crinkled her eyes and would fool anyone.

"Are you sure? I mean, they are your brothers after all." Her voice was laced with a sugary tone.

Just about every set of eyes grew wide in the room, except Saerans.

"That is precisely why I want them dead. They left me to die so I shall do the same to them."

Jung turned on her heel as she trotted over to the said males, glaring straight at them.

"Wait... [MC]?" Her fist met his nose as he spoke her name, Saeyoung screamed in pain as the crack of the bone was heard. Blood started to drip from his nose, Jung gathered it with her finger and raised it to her nose.

"Smells the same as I remember it. You all are just as pathetic as that doctor." 

Her tongue poked through her lips as she gathered the fluid in her mouth.

"Tastes the same too." 

She walked over to where Saeran stood, his body shaking in fear. Tremors quaked through his frame as she got close. 

"St-stay away from him!" 

"Saeran… my sweet boy, don't be afraid. Ill take all your friends one by one, then I'll give you and Saeyoung the pleasure of playing a game."

She raised her hand and set her palm against his cheek. Stroking it as blood smeared from her fingers to his face.

Sobs could be heard throughout the room but it never bothered her.

Walking over to a silver haired male, she questioned Rika.

"Is this Zen?"

"Hm? How did you know?" The othe r female voice answered. The male infront of her kept his downcast gaze.

"Mmm, lucky guess." In honesty, she remembered Rika talking about him and taking her to one of his concerts. Jung was surprised Rika didn't remember.

"You seemed so nice. Is this who you truly are?"  
The said male spoke up and looked Jung straight in the eyes. Red eyes piercing into eachother, sparks igniting in the room. He pissed her off for some reason. 

Jung balled up her fist before curling it in his groin.  
His scream pierced the ears of everyone in the room.

"Don't sass me." 

Moving next to the blonde boy next to her.

"Oh Yoosungie. You always were my favorite. So gullible and cute." He shivered, whimpering at the words she said. Wide eyes met hers, glazed over, but she was sure it wasnt fear.

She leaned into his ear, pressing her body against his. "I'll deal with you later, I know you're enjoying this." She licked the bottom of his ear before retreating.

"Jumin, Jaehee… and Jihyun." Rikas voice sounded bitter at the end. That was the order the rest of the RFA was in.

"Mmm. I remember Jumin and V, but oh? She is new. Who is this?" Jung walked to the short haired female, her appearence was dishelveled and makeup was smeared from crying. She looked like a train wreck.

"Shes my assistant." Jumins voice wavered but remained as cold as ever. Just like how Jung remembered it when the 4 of then would meet up. 

"I don't believe I asked you, Jumin." She snickered as she turned towards the male. "Will I have to punish you?" 

The way Yoosung shivered next to him didnt go unnoticed to her. Jumins eyes went wide before he retreated, unresponsive.

 

Hours past and she was down to only 3 males in the room, the others had been taken into processing.

"Saeyoung, Saeran and my Yoosungie~"

"You always were fond of my cousin." Rika spoke up, walking up to a spot next Jung.

"What can I say? I want someone who will be submissive."

"Yes, he is very good for that. Try not to be too… rough. Hes none too resilient." 

Rika had left the chamber, leaving the four people alone. Jung took off the robe that had encased her, leaving her in only her undergarments and shorts.

"W-what are you doing!?" Yoosungs eyes went wide as he yelled, face red but trembling at the same time.

"Well, you should say your goodbyes to my dear brothers before we start a game."

"W-what?" Saeyoung stuttered as he looked up to Jung. "What are you planning?" He sobbed as he stole a glance at Saeran. 

"Well my favorite game of course. You guys are going to fight eachother. First one to die loses! Bur of course the winner also dies, but they get the honor of having me kill them."

A sickening smile split her face, eyes crazed with insanity. No humanity left. Then again, when was she ever sane?

"P-p-please dont do this…" Saeran shook as tears streamed down his face.

"Not yet my baby brother. Not yet." She cradled his head, kissing his forehead softly.

Unchaining Yoosung from the wall, she led him by a leash attached to his metal collar. 

"First I have some unfinished business with my little puppy here."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*cough* some nsfw with yoosung here (it can be. skipped its not really relevant)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-where are you taking me?" His voice was trembling, from fear or excitement. Maybe both.

"Someplace you wont ever forget."

She led him down a bright corridor, stopping at an extravagant door, opening it and then leading him into the bedroom.

"This is my sleeping quarter. We will have lots of fun."

Jung shoves him down onto the bed, earning a yelp from him.

"This is wrong!" He wiggles from underneath her, trying to ignore his growing arousal.

She follows, straddling his hips before slipping a hand between them, laying it just above his waistline.

"Hush puppy, you're not going to disobey your master now are you?" 

He whimpered at the nickname, opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a broken moan as she palmed his growing erection through his pants.

"You don't want to have to be gagged do you? I would really dislike that," she leaned down, trailing kisses from his jaw down to the adams apple of his neck. Sucking on his neck, appreciating the marks that show up after. "I love hearing your voice after all."

She moved her hand and he whined a little bit at the loss but was quickly taken back when he felt her hips against his own. He grinded up, trying to find some friction to satisy his desire.

Jung crawled down inbetween his legs, tugging his pant legs down. She took a moment to look up at him, a hot, flushed, sweaty mess. His hair was out of ordwr and his shirt was crumpled up just below his chest.

Pulling off his pants with a final tug she leaned up over his boxers, trailing a finger against him. She moved her mouth to where the head of his cock was poking through his underwear andbegan to suck through the fabric.

His high pitch whine reached her ears and sent a shiver through her.

Jung smirked as she moved back up to his neck, trailing more kisses down to his chest then naval. Just when her lips reached his happy trail, her earm breath hit him as she spoke.

"Beg for it."

"W-what!?" His eyes shot open as he stared at the sight before him. Jung was inbetween his legs, fingers curled under the waistband of his boxers and his length restrained beneath the confines. Begging to be let out.

Jung but down on the sensitive skin just below his belly button. "Do it. Dont make your master wait."

"Please…", Yoosung murmured but Jung wanted more. 

"Beg more. I want you to tell me every little thing you want me to do to you." 

She began to trail her finger up his thigh, as squeaks left his mouth.

"Please. Master I- ahh, I want- no need you. Please I need your mouth on me and my-" he was cut off by a low groan as Jung ripped off the fabric and took him in her mouth. 

Just by the way he was twitching she knew he wouldn't last long.

He bit his lip as to hold back the moans but whimpers still maxe their way through.

Jung moved between sucking on the head to taking him as deep as she can, occasionally releasing from her mouth to lick a vein underneath his shaft. 

She felt him twitch, and she immediately released him.

"Wh-why did you stop?" His eyes were glazed over as he looked at Jung, his forehead was adorned with beads of sweat and his mouth was ajar to try to take in breaths.

"Don't question your master!" Jung stood uo wobbily on the bed, but not before planting a foot righr over his pulsating length.

His yell morphed into a moan as she began to stroke him with her foot. 

"You dirty slut, you like this don't you?"

"Ah- y-yes I do master! Please.. pleeeease let me cum." He begged over and over until finally Jung sat back down between his legs and started pumping him with a renewed energy. 

"Ill make you cum so hard you wont even rememver your own name." She leaned up to his ear and nibbled at the skin beneath it, earning another groan from him.

She smashed her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she felt him tremble beneath her.

"Cum for me my puppy."

His body began to convulse as ribbons of his orgasm splattered across his abdomen.

His breathing was harsh, whole body flushed a cherry red, as his eyes began to close. She snickered as she took his chains and connected it to the bed, ensuring he wont escape.

Jung let another follower know he was in there and once he woke up to take him to evaluation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jung walked back into the chamber where her brothers stand, completely solent besides the soft pat of her feet against the concrealte flooring.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Go fuck yourself." 

"My my Saeyoung, why would I have to masturbate when your little friend did so good on pleasing me."

Both of the males eyes shot open, either for your vulgar talk or the mention of Yoosung. Also maybe both.

"You will both had a knife. You will fight to the death. Winner gets to make a choice. I wont tell you now, youll have to wont to find out. May the best man win."

She spoke as she unchained them from the wall, stepping away as they wobbly started to walk.

"One last thing," she sighed before walking up to them, "I dont like this. I truly don't. I love you both, you're both family. We are bound. But here in paradise we have rules. If you betray someone you must pay the consequences. I am mad that you abandoned me but… I understand. Sort of."

She flashed a fake smile beforw tossing them both a knife. She walked to the wall and said one word.

"Begin."

 

Within a matter of seconds the boys stared at eachother. Then Saeyoung ran for the knife. Now this shocked Jung, for someone who hated small harm towards Saeran he was quite eager to kill him.

A smile was soom wiped from her face as she felt a painful impact in her stomach.

Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the knife in her skin, blood oozing onto her pale skin, staining her white locks.

"Holy shit…" Saeran whispered under his breath as he saw his brother walk towards Jung.

"You deserve to fucking suffer but I have to make this quick. Demented whore."

He took the knife out before stabbing her side again.

She let out a screech of pain, eyes squinting shut at the impact. Her legs gave out as Saeran came running over to the pair.

"What the hell Saeyoung!?" His eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared at the figure.

He watched as Saeyoung removed the knife again, only to throw it across the room. 

The life slowly drained from Jungs eyes, but a smile was on her face the whole time. She was able to choke out one last thing before she passed on.

"You made the right… decision." Her body went limp.

Saeyoung placed a palm on her face, like he used to do, he noticed the birthmark under her jawline. It was the only color on her whole body. It was shaped like a cloud, or a star. Maybe both.

"Lets go. The agency will come looking for us soon." Saeran urged his brother. Taking one last look at Jung, he payed his respects in hid head.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I killed her…"

"Yeah you did."

"Well whos this then?"

"Probably some impersonator I don't know. Wouldn't be the first time." 

Saeyoung crawled over to where the girl lay.

"I… it hurts."

Saeran took steps towards his brother, laying a hand on his back. He also kneeled down to the mystery girl. Saeyoung pushed her hair back, and took time to close her eyes. He sobbed as his heart broke thinking of his actual sister.

Saeran didnt fail to notice the birthmark under her jawline.

'Jung… may we meet again in another lifetime.' 

The brothers stood up. Saeran was cursed with the memory of all the resets they have gone through. Saeyoung was cursed with forgetting all of the lifelines.

Together, they just had to wait. They would see their sister again. Yes, they would see her in another lifetime. In another reset.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Would you like to reset?'

[MC] reread the phrase she had seen so many times. Will she go through all that pain again just to meet the same fate?

Yes. She would keep doing it until she got her happy ending. The ending with her brothers.  
Gladly, she accepted. 

Awaking inside that cursed cage, just waiting. Waiting for her mother to notice the boys had left. Waiting for the beating that always came. Waiting for that precious escape.

 

Waiting for that happy end thats bound to happen.


	3. Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about to get real emotional and confusing! Look at notes in end to clear some stuff up. And surprise! I made it 6k words instead of 5k!

Arms encircled her shaking form. Head pounding, her small frame ached with every fiber of her being.

"This is…."

"Shes around 14 sir."

"…medical… fast"

Her ears picked up small bits of a conversation as she felt her body moving at a fast past.

"Whats …. Name?"

"[MC] Choi…"

 

 

Waking up to a bright light had not been her ideal situation. She was surrounded by many authority figures and machines.

Her vision was hazy, having difficulty picking up anything with her dull senses. A wave hit her time after time. Her head pounded as each memory flooded back into her head.

The pain of watching her brothers leave. And the aching deep within her as she watched each of her time lines rewind over and over again. She had lived each life over and over until to this point. She had never remembered it like this before. Maybe it's the head trauma?

Why was she forced to suffer each life like this? Was there a God out there? The one that her brother talked about, oh so passionately whenever he came back from church.

What about the man that he constantly talked about the one that she had seen in all of her past lives.

What was his name? She can't remember all that she remembers is the strikingly blue hair.

She has broken out of her thoughts when a man dressed in full white entered the room. He had a smile plastered on his face as he stared at the female.

He picked up a remote, pointing it towards a large screen as it came to life. A baseball game, in its 2nd inning. A small smile reached his face as he noticed the 'Yankees' were winning. Whoever they were.

"You're awake," he treaded lightly over to her side of the bed after setting down the remote, she flinched whenever he stood closely. "I'm going to be taking care of you."

"Where is my family?" She asked, voice cracking. As she spoke, she cringed at how it sounded.

Her mind was at the brink of tearing apart as she thought of her brothers and where they were and the evil person that she called a mother.

She didn't know if she was terrified of the answer or what everything that had happened to her, but she had to know. Was she going to be sent back? Was she going to be used over and over again, was she going to wind up becoming a little doll for her mother to play with again? Another source of income?

"Don't worry you're going to be safe now, your mother is no longer here she is in a place more suited for, her kind per se. Do you have any other family? Maybe ones that we could get in contact with."

She debated on whether to tell the man- that she had no trust in -about her brothers, even if she did, she did not know the whereabouts as they had left her behind to rot. A new found hatred filled her being running throughout every vein in her body, it pumped her heart. It filled her head. It ran her thoughts.

"None." She responded before turning her head to face the window she was done talking to them. She had heard him move about checking different monitors throughout the room before eventually leaving, shutting the door softly.

Time passed quickly as she watched the sun fall under the horizon. Darkness fell the sky as she watched the stars peek from the top, the moon now shining bright, blazing through the windows. She had always hated night time, but now, it looked so peaceful as she watched the stars twinkle and clouds pass by occasionally covering the moon.

It had reminded her of the time she and her brothers talked about wishing upon a shooting star, never had she had seen one but no time of her life she had wished for one more than now.

She closed her eyes as to plead with the gods to make one appear she wanted the sight of being able to catch a glimmer in her eyes. She wanted to feel like a kid again, she wanted to feel the innocence behind just being able to believe that the wish would come true.

 

When she opened her eyes again, nothing appeared, it was silly to think that just a plead or wish would make one appear. After all when had any of her wishes come true?

Sentimental thoughts filled her mind, she made connections between the stars to make pictures that she had only dreamed of. Enjoying and basking in the silence that surrounded her, engulfed her being. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it wasn't too great, either.

She found herself closing her eyes, enjoying the thought of being alone for once. A few months ago, she would have hated being alone in a room, but now after having everyone leave her behind in the dust, it didn't seem so bad.

 

The next morning, a woman came into view, and whenever she had opened her eyes.

She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back in waves. A pleasant smile on her face and a glow shining from her, it was warm just looking at it. 

A smile fell upon the small female for the first time for what felt like an eternity. Something about this woman was just so calming. Like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she could finally breathe the air that surrounded her, filling her. It refreshed her finally being able to let go with everything like this.

It was strange how this woman had such an effect on her, but it was welcomed either way.

"Rika." She spoke softly, extending a hand towards the girl.

"My name, is Rika." She cleared her throat and grasped the smaller hand, squeezing it gently.

"Oh" That was the only response given. The woman stepped around the bed, towards the side railing and leaned a little bit in, examining the smaller female.

"You don't look anything like them." Rikas words floated to her ears, it took a while for her to recognize the meaning.

"Who..?" The child looked inquisitively at the woman. She couldn't possibly know about... Could she?

"Your brothers of course, sweet Saeyoung and Saeran."

Her eyes widened at the statement. So she did know. Who was this woman? Was she here to take her? Was she working for here mother? 

Questions ran a mile a minute inside her head, when she was interrupted by a male barging in the room. Someone she has vaguely recognized.

He had blue hair that was similar to his eyes, his attire was casual but he made it seem, so to say, elegant.

"Rika there you are... What are you doing in here? Who is this?" He took steps towards said female and took a place next to her, eyes never once leaving her figure.

"Hm? Oh this… [MC] Choi. Quite a beauty isn't she?"

The two looked at her, admiring her features.

"She is. You said… Choi? As in-" The male started speaking but interrupted by his companion.

"Yes. As in the infamous sister of Saeyoung and Saeran. The one I promised to protect."

"I.. See." He averted his eyes and shuffled his feet a little.

"Ah how rude of me!" Her sudden exclamation make both people in the room jump in surprise, "This here is Jihyun. He's a very good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Finally speaking up after sometime she bowed her head slightly. In respect but also due to not knowing if they were adults or not. 

Their behaviour and mannerisms resemble that of one, but in the looks department, well they looked only a tad older than she.

"What do you want from me?" Her words coming out more harsh than intended, but it left them unaffected either way.

"We only want to help you… We will take good care of you, don't worry."

The woman's voice had a tinge of.… Something. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

 

 

The next few years she grew up side by side of these people. She had learned everything that she needed to know from them but as soon as Rika had opened up the RFA, the world was new territory. She had never been around so many people, let alone acknowledged by them.

She decided to take on a new name, ridding herself of her past.

The topic came up at dinner one night at one of Jihyuns friends, Jumin. She recalled the name but still had troubles putting a face to it.

 

 

"Rika…" The younger female tugged on the woman's dress. When eyes met eachother, the former sent up a pleading look. "Can we go now?"

"Dear hold on just for a while longer, yeah?" The blonde sent down a heavenly smile, and turned back to her meal.

"Ahem," the male - Jumin - had started speaking. "[MC] you seem to have been acquainted to them for a while now. How come I've never seen you before?"

"Jumin-" Jihyun - whom was seated next to you - spoke up, sending a unreadable look towards the other male.

"Rika," the female of interest, questioned said woman, who was seated on her other side. "Can I get a new name?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but everyone present heard her nonetheless.

"Oh? Well- uh… Of course dear, do you have anything in mind?"

[MC]'s eyes darted around the room, until her eyes fell upon a small kitten. Momentarily distracted she stood up to walk over to it. She felt all eyes on her, which filled her with anxiety but she still knelt to pet the snow white fur.

A smile graced her features as the cat began to purr and crawl up to the females lap, and a giggle left her lips.

"That's the first time I've heard, or even seen her smile in so long…" Jihyun began speaking which caused Jumins eyes to dart between the male and scene before him.

"Do you like cats dear?"

"She reminds me of… myself." The phrase left her mouth which thoroughly confused both males in the room, but to Rika, she saw the resemblance and took it upon herself to explain.

"Yes she indeed does look a lot like you," smirking as the boys brains starting to wind again. "Her name is Elizabeth III."

"Elizabeth…" the name felt… natural.

"Don't forget 'the Third'" Jumin piped in, features relaxing as he looked at the interaction between the love of his life and the woman.

"Elizabeth." She repeated the name, standing up and brushing the hair off her outfit. Taking her seat back she sat down. Jumins eye twitched as she spoke the name again.

"I said-" 

His voice was interrupted by Rika, "Is that the name you decided on?"

"Wait what? She can't take Elizabeth III's-"

"Its pretty but… Nari."

"Nari as in, lily?" Jihyun tilted his head as he rested it in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table. The food has long been forgotten, as a new interest as popped up.

"Mm" the female hummed and looked down at the hands fiddling in her lap.

"Well Nari it is, but no promises-" 

"Rika-"

"I might find myself calling you Elizabeth. It just fits you so well!" Rika laughed a little and Jumins eye twitched yet again.

"I'm kidding Jumin, and you too Nari. Jumin might kill me if I do that." Shaking her head she stood up.

"I think its about time we get going."

"I see well, thank you for coming over. Nice to meet you Nari." He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it.

"Be careful Elizabeth III, looks like you got a rival!" Jihyun jokingly said, petting the cat before standing and retrieving his belongings.

"Nonsense! No worries my love, no one will replace you." The man ran to his cat and affectionately started petting it and whispering God knows what in her ear.

"We'll just uh- take our leave then. Bye bye Jumin!" With one final farewell, the trio were on their way out of the building.

 

 

 

Over the next few years the four had grown increasingly close to eachother. Between outings and get-togethers, they loved spending time together.

That was, until a wave of depression hit. It not only affected Rika, but when the sting of her lashing out hit Nari, unwanted memories flooded. Panic attacks and breakdowns were brought on from both females. To the point where Rika ran to start her paradise and well, Nari fell off the deep end.

Jihyun tried reaching out to Jumin for help with Nari, seeming as it was already too late for his fiance. He wanted to at least try to help the younger girl.

 

 

"What do you mean unstable?"

"I-I don't know Jumin! She's just- I can't explain it. Please just… help me do something- anything!" Jihyun ran his fingers through his hair, pacing around the room while holding the phone to his ear. Although the mark Rika had left on him was still fresh, his vision was already fading at an alarming rate.

"I'm not sure what I can do, I'll be over soon to assess the situation but I can't guarantee I'll be able to help." Jumins voice came through the speaker, as monotone as ever. But to anyone who knew him, could tell he was worried.

"Thank you… You're the only one I can trust with this. I would go to Saeyoung but… he's got his own situation now that his brother went missing."

"I heard about that. Do you think he was kidnapped?"

Jihyun let out a sigh, sitting down on a loveseat. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Let's talk about this later, yeah?"

Jumin hummed in response, "Alright I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Jumin." With that he hung up, discarding his phone somewhere on the coffee table. Leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to relax. It wasn't until he heard soft footsteps did he open his eyes again. This time he noticed it was dark outside, moonlight flooding in from large panel windows.

"You've been out for a while," Nari stepped closer until she was standing beside the coffee table. "Jumin dropped by but he didn't want to wake you."

"I see." He stood up, stretching out his limbs. Afterwards he began to walk to his room, which was at the end of the hallway, situated next to Naris.

As soon as she saw the door to his room close, she let out a sigh. Sinking to the floor and succumbing to the exhaustion deep within her.

She lifted her head when she heard Jihyuns phone buzz, reaching over the table to grab it. Unlocking the phone she noticed it was from a messenger app…

"RFA..? Oh," she had heard Rika and Jihyun talk about the all before but she had never involved herself with it. Although she had dropped by on the party they held not too long ago, she didn't stay nor did she introduce herself to anyone.

Opening up the chatroom she noticed someone named '707' and another - boy she would assume - called 'Yoosung'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

707: V!? I thought you were busy? You haven't taken any of my calls.

Yoosung★: why would u want to talk to him anyways

Yoosung★: I have to go anyways

707: Yoosung… wait a minute okay?

707: anyways!

707: hey answer me V!

V: …hes sleeping I'll go wake him up

707:?!

Yoosung★: wait

Yoosung★: who are u then?!

707: reveal urself!

V: ? I'm his and Rikas friend

V: I thought they would've told you guys about me

V: I guess not…

707: ?

V: bye

707: wait what?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
V has left the chatroom  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She put down the phone after exiting the app. "Figures, they were probably embarrassed to have me as a friend."

Walking over to the window, she traced her fingers on some of the scratches on the glass. Her pale skin glowing the light. 'Full moon huh.' Letting her mind wander, she decided to walk towards the patio door, sliding it open and taking a step outside. 

The breeze flowing against her, sending a chill down her spine. She held onto the railing, which was cold enough to send a bite into her hands. Not that she minded.

"The stars are so pretty… the moon is too."

Her mind went back to all the times Jihyun compared Rika to the sun due to her bright complexion, and her to the moon. Seeing the resemblance isnt hard. 

Strikingly white hair, and the palest skin you would expect to see from someone who lived up on the northern parts of the planet, and still, she had them beat.

She had heard stories about people with red eyes, but she thought it was impossible. Hers shone the palest blue, borderline grey. Almost monotone like the rest of herself.

She didn't understand how she turned out so different. 'I guess the world is full of surprises' is what she would say to herself. 

 

So lost in thought, it didn't even register that the sun was rising and the horizon was glowing from a blue to a purple orangish color.

It was beautiful. The moment where day meets night, the Sky's blending together in harmony. A symphony of colors and lights. She could stare for hours.

That is, until a hand touched her shivering shoulder.

"How long have you been out here? You're ice cold."

She shrugged in response. Turning away and heading back into the small apartment.

 

Weeks passed like that, she noticed Jihyun running off to talk to Jumin fairly often, she knew he was worried. But she didn't care. If she were to explain how she felt, it would be empty. Like a void. It hurt.

Deciding one day to try to fill the void within her, she left the apartment in what felt like months and went to the downtown area. It felt nice to get a breeze. The people rushing past her in what seemed like an ordinary day. The streets were busy, sidewalks were packed and stores were filled to the brim.

She began walking towards a park. Having been there a few times she recognized the pathway to the entrance. It felt like it had been years since she had visited this park. Maybe it had been. Time seemed so jumbled nowadays.

Taking a seat on the bench she flattened out her sundress. It was a pastel pink with yellow lining, sleeved running down her arm ending just above her wrists. The openings of which, fanned out a little.

"Excuse me-" 

Nari looked down at the little boy talking to her. He head tilted as if she were to question him.

"I- uh wanted to give you these flowers! Since you're really pretty…" he awkwardly shuffled around as she took the small flowers - which were actually weeds but she wouldn't say it - from his hands. "Thank you so much…" her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome!" The little boy ran off, most likely to go play again. 

Little did that boy know, he saved her from herself at that moment.

 

 

Jihyun paced around the room, mumbling curses under his breath. "Where are you? Where did you go?"

It had been 3 hours since you left without as much as leaving a note.

"Jihyun calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Jumin came up to his friends side and placed a reasurring hand on his shoulder. 

"I know.. But I can't help it! I've already lost Rika, I need- I need to protect her…" he broke down towards the end of the sentence. Falling unceremoniously to the floor.

"What if she gets hurt or- or if someone tries to-" 

"Jihyun!" Jumin shouted effectively getting his attention. "She'll be fine. Worrying won't do any good. Think rationally."

"You're right. I'm sorry…" getting back up to his feet he brushed himself off, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

"Alright then. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that." Sending the older male a smile, he grabbed his coat. With that they went out the door.

 

 

3 hours turned into 4, then 5 and soon enough a whole week had passed. This did nothing to relieve Jihyuns worries.

"Jumin I'm telling you we need to find her! She's never done this before!"

"Yes I understand Jihyun but… there's not a lot we can do. Technically the last time society saw her was when she was still [MC] Choi. Nari doesnt exist."

"You're not helping!"

"Look, I know you're worried but I am too!" His voice bursted through the speaker. Causing Jihyun to jump. He had never heard his best friend raise his voice like that.

"I- Im so worried too. I'm scared. That- that something happened to her and… we failed to protect her. We were too late once, what happens if were too late again! Except this time… there's no.. Fixing... It." His voice broke off into soft sobs. 

"Jumin… I'm sorry… I didnt-"

"Which is why we have to find her. Maybe we can reach out to Luciel-"

"Jumin we can't do that." Jihyuns voice came out stern, with no hesitation whatsoever. It aroused some suspicion from the other male but was left unsaid.

"Well then maybe I could… I don't know. I hate that I don't know."

"Money can only go so far… I just pray shes okay. Please… let her be okay." Both males had troubles me holding in the sorrow they were feeling. Nothing had even happened and they were beginning to feel their heart break.

"You don't think its possible she… ran away?"

"No, she didn't even take anything with her… I truly believe she was abducted. As much as I hate to say it…"

 

 

 

She was in a haze. Not knowing where she was, or anything around her for that matter. Last she remembered, she was in the park, until a man sat next to her. Remembering a funny smell and then passing out.

Looking around, squinting her eyes to see. Nari notices she's in a cage. Well not necessarily a cage but, a cell. It had long, thick metal bars holding her in. There was a metal toilet hooked up to the wall, ones you would see in a jail cell. And a tattered piece of cloth for a small blanket. Although it only covered her torso.

Waiting, not knowing for what, butagrshrunk.One to come along, so she could ask what this place was. It sent fear into her bones, reminding her so much of what she went through as a child.

Instinctively she covered her chest with her arms, shivering and whimpering at the thoughim

 

"Please… anyone…" her voice croaked. Tears were streaming down her face, hiccuping as she tried to breathe.

 

Hearing faint voices she decided to try to control her sobs, fortunately having plenty of experience doing so.

"You sure this is her boss? She don't look nothin' like them other two." The voice was deep and had a strong southern accent, she couldn't pinpoint exactly where though.

"H-hello?" Trying to keep her voice steady wasn't working, but she was thankful she had a voice at all.

"Oh she's awake," hearing a second voice, in what seemed like normal compared to the other man. "And yes, I know this is her… It has to be."

"I-I don't know who you're looking f-for but you got the wrong girl!" Her voice raised towards the end, pulling herself against the bars as she strained to get up.

"Oh? So you're not [MC] Choi?"

She froze at that name. Having not heard it in so long it almost seemed unfamiliar.

"N-no." She looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Its not polite to lie you know." The male stepped forward, while the other idly waited by a wall on the side.

"I'm not! My n-name is Nari! Please let me go." She sobbed against the bars as more tears spilled from her eyes, tear ducts now swollen. 

"Mmm… I think you're lying. Besides you're too pretty to let go." A smirk appeared on his face as he lifted her chin. Forcing her to look at him.

She whimpered in fear as she tried to take steps back, only to trip and fall on her rear.

Letting out a rather loud laugh, he walked away to where his partner stand. "C'mon, we got to show this rutt her place here."

A loud slam emitted from the door as they left. Finally alone, she shivered and curled into a ball, as small as she could get.

"Why..?" Crying out, and finally letting the severity of the situation hit her. Who were the people? Why did they want her?

"I just want to go home…" 

Yet, she still didn't know what 'home' meant.

 

 

 

 

 

What is home?

 

 

 

"Jumin I'm… I can't…" Jihyun tumbled into the mans arms, breaking down.

"V… well the visit is unexpected but, I'm glad to see you. What's wrong?" Jumin pulled back to inspect his friend, eyeing him over. But all he saw was swollen eyes and bruised knuckles.

"She's still not back… What if- what if they killed her already?" His voice trembled as it got quite. 

 

It had been a month since her disappearance. Each day that passes, another piece of both of the males hearts was torn off of them.

 

"I doubt… I don't believe the would do that." Guiding his distraught friend to the couch, he took a seat beside him, letting Elizabeth III jump up beside the pair.

"I think… we should tell Saeyoung." Jihyuns lifted his face out of his hands, to spare a small glance at Jumin.

"That would… be an unwise decision. I believe."

"Why do you think that? He deserves to know."

"Jihyun, you've kept his sister for how many years? Not saying a single word to him nor Saeran. Not to mention that, said brother is ALSO missing. How would you feel if you were in his shoes? I'm not making decisions for you but I'm just saying, he might lose it a bit. More than currently that is."

"You're right. This is my fault. If only I had watched her better or- or maybe-" placing his face back into his palms he sobbed out. His heart wrenched, losing both of the most important people took a toll in him. Anyone could see that.

"Its not you're fault. I promise, in due time things will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Jumin pet his precious cat as he contemplated. 

The soft fur against his pristine fingers, save for a few callous' from signing papers all day. The pure white resembled a lot with the woman they were talking about. "I'm sorry Elizabeth III, looks like you did have a rival after all." 

He murmured under his breath, inaudible to the man next to him.

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh nothing. Talking to myself is all."

 

 

 

"Savior! There's been a change in plans. The woman… she's been abducted by a third party."  
A male came running up to the blonde woman, panting and holding several documents.

"Tch who else would possibly want her?" Her voice spat like venom. Cursing the people who took her precious doll.

"I'm not sure Savior. But they did a good job hiding their trail. The only reason I know is because of her companion crying about it at a local park." His head was bowed and he was on his knees at this point. As if he were worshipping the very ground she walked.

"Saeran!" She called for another person in the room, who took a tentative step foward, awaiting instructions. "How would you like to save your dear sister. For old times sake."

His eyes blew wide. "S-sister? I thought she-" his voice trailed off as he nodded.

"Good. Now go find that God forsaken man and question him. I'm sure you can figure out whom it is I speak of." She pointed to the door, as if to shoo him.

"Yes my savior." He began to walk quickly towards the exit. Pushing the doors open, he broke out into a run to his office.

"She's.…… alive? She's… alive. Oh God… she's alive."

 

 

 

Pounding woke him up. "Who can it be at this hour?" Jihyun glanced at his bedside clock, it read 3:27am.

"Coming!" He shouted as he pulled on a shirt for decency.

He hurried to the foyer and opened up the door. Only to see someone who was the last person he expected.

"Saeran!?"

 

 

"You mean to tell me… Rika is behind your disappearance?"

"Yes! For fucks sake I know you're going blind but pray you're not deaf too!" Saeran lifted his arms in exasperation as he stood up.

"[MC], why didn't you ever tell me- us- that she was alive! Look at the consequences of being selfish!"

He stomped towards the male, face rushing in to his as he grabbed his collar.

"I know you're angry but… please I never meant for this to happen. She asked me not to find you guys… she felt betrayed and I wasn't about to set her deeper into depression." His eyes grew soft as he talked of her. Trying to blink away oncoming tears.

Saeran let go of his collar and sunk back down. Now it was his turn to sob. To mourn. To feel.

"She… had depression too?" Looking up into the pale blue eyes, his vision was blurry from the onslaught of tears, cascading down his cheeks and dangling on his chin.

"Probably worse than all of us combined. That girl… she's been through so much.. And yet I still failed- failed to protect her…" they were both sitting on the floor. On knees and tears flowing. 

"Oh God [MC] I'm so… I'm so sorry."

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Giant time skip brought to you by  
Honey buddha chips (2 and a half years)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I'm so sorry." She woke up with a scream. It was the same nightmare, time and time again.

Back in the horrid cage, watching her brothers leave her behind. Watching them as they took off. Only leaving 3 words for her to remember. To taunt her in her sleep, unrelentless in their attack.

"Please let me go…"

She doesn't know how long it has been. A year? Maybe two? 'All I know is I've been in this cell so long I think I forgot what the outside world looks like.'

"No can do. You already know the answer."

The same male that had been watching her this whole time, stood by her cell. Staring. Each and everyday that's all he would do.

It was unnerving, and it sent chills down, up, side to side, and everywhere throughout her.

A sudden blaring emitted from speakers on the ceiling, and walls. It sounded like a siren, piercing her ears and attacking her brain.

It hurt. Make it stop. Make it stop!

"Please make it stop!" She was chanting as her hands tried to protect her ears, trying to cancel out the loud noise. Tears were running down her face as her eyes were blown wide in fear. Rocking back and forth she tried to get a grip on reality but nothing was helping her.

"Hey! Who the hell are-" the male was interrupted and she doesn't care to know why. Or that is, until she heard clanking and a pair of arms surrounded her.

 

 

 

She woke up to a familiar scent. It wasnt the first time she's been here. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where, but it was comforting. Inhaling deep, her mind relaxed as it washed over her.

Eyes crusted shut from crying and years of abuse. She wouldn't be surprised if her tear ducts stopped working any day now.

It didn't matter, all that mattered right now was this scent. Another inhale, another wave of relief.

"[MC]…" she froze, almost instantly. Prying herself away from whatever she had been holding onto, she willed her eyes open.

In her hands was a shirt, a crisp white shirt with grey stripes. The first thing she noticed was the hospital room, then she looked to the source of noise, and noticed two- no three people sitting by her bedside.

"You're awake! Thank God…" the first person to talk to her was… 

"Jihyun? Is that you?" His hair had grown out a bit, dark glasses adorned his face as he used a cane to navigate to her side.

"Oh Nari.… I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry…" he took her head and cradled it to her chest.

"Jumin will be back soon. He had to run to his office for work. You clinged to him in your sleep so he left a shirt of his with you." 

She lifted the hand that held the shirt, and it clicked in. The scent, it was Jumins. 

"[MC]- I mean Nari… Jihyun told us everything. Oh God I'm so glad to see you alive." A redhead with glasses came close to her, as he got closer, she tried to scoot away. Only to be blocked by the railing of the hospital bed.

"Who are you?" Her voice cracked as she shook in fear. Fear of everything happening again, for a third time.

"Huh? Oh… its me… Saeyoung, your brother…" he stopped his advancements, and halted all movement.

Her face started to tear up again, as she looked back and forth between him and the identical male still seated. Saeyoung was wearing a hoodie and jeans whereas the other was wearing a beige sweater and sweats.

"Please get out."

Lowering her face, biting her lip to try to prevent the whimpers from escaping. "Please… just get out."

 

"I- okay… Saeran let's go…" both males began to leave the room and she turned towards Jihyun. She lifted her hand to rest on his face.

"I missed you so much…"

"Oh God… I'm so sorry I can never… I didn't... Please forgive me." He sobbed as he dug his face into the crook of her neck. He leaned over the railing of her bed and rested his arms around his, trying to embrace her. 

"Its… not your fault, I promise. Please don't blame yourself."

"Is that so?" He lifted his head up a little, to look into her eyes. He may not be fully blind but it was still difficult to see even from this distance.

"Mhm." She nodded her head and hummed in agreement.

"[MC]…" he started to speak but his words got distorted as her vision began fading. 

 

The last words she heard were,  
"Please wake up."

 

 

 

A sudden jolt, she sat up. Hospital room. Maybe it was just a weird dream?

She looked around and noticed it was quite a different layout. And everything around her seemed, larger. Like everything had grown, or rather, 

she had shrunk.

She spotted a remote on her bedside. Flipping it on, she noticed it was on the sports channel. Baseball. 

Its 2nd inning. And the Yankees were winning.

"Oh God…" she whispered to herself as she fell back.

Had she gone back in time? No… please let this not be real. Please.

A door opening jolted her. She was greeted by a young man in a white coat.

"You're awake." His smile broadened. It looked petrifying. His eyes widened and pupils shrank. He looked manic and crazed.

"What- what are you-!?" She was cut off as her vision swirled again. Overtaking her yet again.

 

 

 

 

"[MC] hang in there okay!? We'll find it I promise!" A young boy- Saeyoung- entered her line of view. Oh no.

The cage. She was trapped in the cage. Why? Why was she here? What is happening?

"I found it!" Saeran came running back to the room she was held in. Waving a small piece of metal around in his hands.

"Hurry! Let me unlock it."

The boys made quick work of opening the door to the cage and releasing her.

"Through the window c'mon!" Saeyoung motioned her to his side and boosted her up.

Numb. Everything was numb. As if she were acting mechanical. 

Yes there had been resets in her timeline, cursed with going back after each bad end. But they had never been able to… was this a reset? Or was it some twisted dream God was cursing her with.

 

 

"We did it!" After some time, they had run a safe distance away. She looked up to see a church building. The moon glowed above it, cascading its rays onto her skin.

And for the first time, she laughed. Spinning in circles and letting her arms flail out.

The boys watched as she began to laugh hysterically, joining her as the all held hands and began running in circles.

"We did it! We really did it!" She cried out. Letting go of her brothers hands, she fell to her knees. Tears of happiness began to fall.

This was it. After all this time. They made it.

All her pain, all her suffering lead to this point. Side by side to her brothers. And finally she knew it.

 

 

She knew what home was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So towards the end where she wakes up in the hospital aftet being rescued, this is another 'bad end' although seemingly good, it is still classified as a 'bad end'. The point where she wakes up as a child again in the hospital, this is a midpoint. Like a halfway in her mind as she heads to another reset. And finally we have the reset. Where she truly achieves a happy ending.


End file.
